I love you, too
by Vibhaa
Summary: Hermione loves her fiancé. Or does she? And how does Draco Malfoy come in? Light humor and slight fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay.**

 **This is my first fic.**

 **Be nice, guys.**

 **Pure Dramione with background pairs.**

* * *

Hermione sighed as she set down her glass on the bar counter. Three drinks down, and her boyfriend still hadn't made an appearance.

It was supposed to be their last date as Cole Andersons and Hermione Granger. From tomorrow, they'd be Cole and Hermione Andersons.

But of course, he was late.

By _three hours._

 _Stupid, rotten bastard._

She scowled as she motioned the bartender for another fill. He obliged.

"Is he late again, 'Mione?" came a voice from her left.

Hermione turned to look at Blaise Zabini, the owner of the disco she was at.

She smiled at him in greeting.

With the war behind them, they had learnt to get over the past and amend things. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins were on good terms now, hung out frequently and had made some real good progress in terms of friendship and more, in some cases.

"Yes, Blaise," she said with a sad smile. "He is. But I'm sure he'll have a good explanation."

"Why do you put up with him 'Mione? You deserve better, and everybody knows it. It's a shame to see our war heroin and Gryffindor princess with a man like that. Leave him, if you're not happy. Clearly, you aren't. You know you deserve better, right? And to think of tomorrow, when you'll tie yourself to him forever. I'm sure there's someone out there who will really love you and will give you the life you deserve, 'Mione."

Hermione sighed. If only things were that easy.

"Like who, Blaise?" she managed with a sad smile.

"Who else?" came a voice from behind Hermione. She recognised it at once, having known it for most of her life. She spun around, hair flipping dangerously.

He smirked his signature at her. She scowled threateningly. Needless to say, she and Draco weren't exactly best mates.

"Granger."

"Ferret."

He ignored the endearment.

"Ditched, huh?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy." Hermione growled.

"Charming." he smirked again, with raised eyebrows.

Hermione turned back to face Blaise, who gave her an apologetic smile and Draco a glare for his nerve before hurrying away. She sighed again, clutching her glass tighter and downing the drink in one gulp. She heard the bar chair being pulled and a shuffling that suggested that she had company. And who it was, exactly, she didn't want to confirm. She settled her forehead against the counter, hands still on the empty glass in front.

"Where's your stupid boyfriend, Granger?"

"Why?"

"Just asking. So, where is he?"

Hermione scowled and then smirked. Without lifting her head, she said, "Why, does ickle Drakeypoo have a thing for him?"

"A thing for someone, yes. I assure you, though, that it's not him."

Hermione sat up straight. _Why are we talking?_

Slowly turning her head to the right, she looked at him.

"Does it look like I care, Malfoy?"

"You should, considering the identity of the girl I want."

" _Want?_ You mean you haven't acquired her yet?"

"Excellent word choice." he grimaced.

"I'm known to always have one." she replied, smirking a smirk that would have made Salazar proud.

He smiled at her. Like an actual, proper smile. Not a scowl, not a smirk, but a smile.

She looked away, too stunned to say anything.

"So, what are you doing here, Granger?"

"What does it look like, Malfoy?"

"Are you here alone?"

"What does it look like, Malfoy?"

"Did ickle Andersons ditch you again?"

"What does it look like, Malfoy?"

"Did you dress up for him?"

"What does it look like, Malfoy?"

"Do you want me as much as I want you?"

"What does it-wait. WHAT?" Hermione looked at him.

"I'm sure you heard me just fine, Granger."

"You…you _want_ me?"

He ignored the question.

"You look gorgeous." He said, casually.

Hermione looked down at herself. She was wearing a silver button down and a black glitter pencil skirt. Her feet were clad in glossy black high heels. She looked back at him. He was wearing a grey button down and black jeans. His hair was a dishevelled mess, but it made him look sexy.

"You clean up quite well, I guess."

He chuckled and ordered them shots. She raised her eyebrows at him. He smirked.

"Figured you needed something stronger than _that_." was the only explanation she got.

They downed two rounds of shots without conversation.

This was too much for Hermione. After years of tormenting her, he's here, happily and comfortably downing shots with her?

She jumped off the chair. He looked at her questioningly. She shook her head and headed to the dance floor. She was sure Malfoy would bugger off instead of go out of his way to dance with her.

* * *

 **Reviews encourage people.**

 **Go ahead, encourage me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

She soon lost herself in the music, moving her hips accordingly and following new steps. She was having fun.

That is, until she felt a pair of hands around her waist. She stiffened immediately. She turned in his arms to see if it was Cole.

Of course, it just had to be Malfoy.

She pulled away, disgusted.

"Just what, Draco Malfoy, are you doing?"

"Lets get out of here, Hermione," he said, pulling her to him by her waist. She struggled against him, pushing away and hitting his chest.

His grip got tighter with every effort.

"Let me go!"

"No. He doesn't deserve you, Hermione."

"And you do?"

"Yes. I'm the only one who deserves you, and you're the only one who deserves me. We belong. We're perfect together. Leave him."

"Ugh! Let go now, ferret. The only thing that matters is that he loves me."

"Do you love him back?"

There was a pregnant pause as Hermione stared at Draco.

Hermione wanted to say yes. She really did. She loved her boyfriend, didn't she? They were getting married the next day, for Merlin's sake. So why couldn't she bring herself to say it, to the ferret's face, no less?

"Thought as much." Draco smirked. He then promptly craned his neck and planted a kiss on her cheek.

When he pulled back he saw her glaring at him.

"Come now, love. Don't think too much. He doesn't deserve you. I do, and you will be happy with me. I have so much to offer. Things he'll never even be able to dream of giving you." he smiles.

"He is quite well off, thank you very much. He gives me everything I need."

"But what about everything you want? I can give you all that and so much more. And besides, money isn't the only thing I was referring to."

"Oh? How do you mean?" she rolled her eyes.

He smirked as he bent down to her ear.

"I can make your toes curl with pleasure," he said huskily. "I can show you places you've never been to and will beg to go to again. Places of pure ecstasy and pleasure."

His hands ran down the side of her body, stopping at her knees and moving up and down again. Hermione had to bite her tongue to avoid moaning.

"I will fulfil all you needs. I will attend to all your wants and more. I will love you like there's no tomorrow and please you like there's no end."

His hands were now dangerously close to her backside. He was nipping at her neck, and she was unconsciously giving him more access. She gripped his shoulders too, unconsciously.

"I will make you scream my name out loud. I'll have you crying and moaning and writhing in pleasure as I work you to your sexual high."

Hermione moaned as he continued nipping at her neck.

"No other man except me on this planet can give that to you, and there's no one else _I_ want. I want you. You, and only you. Is that meaning enough?"

One of his hands were on her bottom and the other was fiddling with the strap of her skirt, threatening to tear it apart.

Hermione's knees had gone weak, and if it weren't for his arms around her she was sure she wouldn't be able to stand.

"Hmm?" he said, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses on her neck.

He wanted an answer. He was going to get one.

She took in a deep breath to clear her mind. This was all wrong.

She pushed him away from her and glared at him.

"Why are you forcing myself on me, Malfoy? It's not right!"

"Ah. But your reactions weren't something I forced out of you, now, were they?"

Her glare faltered as she looked away in shame. But she loved Cole…

"Do you love him?"

She stuttered. She tried hard, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

He smirked in response.

That's when she knew.

She had always known what she had to do and what she wanted. And now, she wanted him. She knew what she had to do.

He wanted an answer. He was going to get one.

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a bruising, passionate and searing kiss. To her relief, he responded enthusiastically and held her closer.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She felt his tongue caressing her lips, begging for entrance, which she happily granted. He poked his tongue sweetly into her mouth and kissed her more passionately, if that were possible.

When they broke apart for air, what Hermione saw in Draco's eyes wasn't just lust. There was want, need, adoration and respect. But above all, she saw _love_.

"My place?" he asked, out of breath.

"Yes." she gasped.

Thanking Merlin it was a Wizard club, Draco apparated them directly his bedroom at the Manor. Only Malfoys could apparate into the Manor grounds.

 **Reviews encourage people.**

 **Go ahead, encourage me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Draco kissed her again, but pulled away quickly. Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact. Smirking at her, he threw her unceremoniously onto the bed, where she landed in the middle.

He took his shirt and jeans off quickly and threw them to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and socks. Then he stood facing her, hands on his waist and clad only in boxers.

Hermione, on the other hand, moved slowly, sitting up and standing on her knees on the bed. Then she slowly unbuttoned her shirt and seductively pushed it off of her shoulders. She tossed the material aside got to her feet. Taking off her skirt, she tossed it next to Draco's clothes on the ground. She met his eyes shyly.

Standing on his bed like that, clad only in black matching lingerie and heels, Hermione looked more beautiful than ever. And he knew she knew. She knew she was beautiful. She had been told so many times so. Gone was the bushy hair, the buck teeth and the skinny frame. Hermione had grown into a beautiful woman, and she knew it. Everybody knew. He knew, too, but couldn't tell her. He had to show her.

Smirking evilly, he crawled onto the bed. He stood up facing her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Hermione," he groaned.

"Keep up your promises, Malfoy."

He looked at her in confusion. She smirked. Gripping the band of his boxers, she pulled him close, pressing herself against him. He groaned at the contact and Hermione felt his hardness. She looked up at him.

"Make my toes curl with pleasure," she said, throatily. "Show me places I've never been to and will beg to go to again. Places of pure ecstasy and pleasure."

She slipped her hand into his boxers and held his member. Draco let out a moan.

She pumped him, and he threw his head back in pleasure. She used her other hand to grip his hair and make him look at her again.

"Fulfil all my needs. Attend to all my wants and more. Love me like there's no tomorrow and please me like there's no end."

Draco lost his resistance and claimed her mouth with his to cut her off. He pushed her back roughly and she landed on the bed again. He dropped to his knees and bent over, kissing her neck, nipping and marking her as his own. He ripped of her knickers, and she let out a sound of disapproval. Ignoring her, he reach behind her and unclasped her bra and tossed it away. He took a minute to admire her, clad only in heels.

"Fucking beautiful." he growled and dove down to savour her. She tangle her fingers in her hair and pulled him closer.

Hermione pushed his boxers off with the heels of her shoes. He shifted off of the bed, and then kicked them off as well.

She looked at him, standing there in all his glory. She wanted him more than ever. She kicked off her heels.

"They looked good on you, you know." he said, jumping on to the bed again.

Hermione moaned in response.

He was just about to go down on her, but she pulled away and frowned at him.

"Later." he said in a promising tone, and kissed her.

He trailed his kisses down her neck, her chest and nibbled at her nipples.

"Please," she moaned, pulling away.

All this was too much for her and she wanted him really bad. The teasing wasn't helping.

"Please _what_ , love?" he fondled her.

"Please…stop teasing me… _oh_!" she gasped as Draco bit down.

"Stop and do what?"

"F-fuck me!"

"Charming." he chuckled, and ignored her pleads.

"Dr-Draco!"

"Yes, love?"

"Stop doing that!"

"Oh, alright." he said pulling away from her.

"That's not what I meant, you great prat."

"You need to elaborate."

"I want you to make love to me. Stop teasing, but get on with it already! Is that too much to ask?"

"Anything for you, love."

Silence.

Hermione stared at Draco, who was smirking at her.

"…"

"…"

More silence.

"Umm…" Hermione started.

"Hmm?" Draco smiled down at her.

"Just…forget it."

Hermione made to get up from the bed, but gasped loudly as Draco pulled her back and entered her in one quick motion.

She moaned loudly, pulling him closer. He moved and set a pace that pleased them both.

They gave themselves in entirely with each thrust and lost themselves in ecstasy.

Soon, Hermione came with a loud scream and Draco followed soon after, groaning and moaning.

Draco collapsed on Hermione as they tried catching their breaths. Hermione was panting heavily, not thinking straight.

He sure lived up to his reputation as Slytherin Sex God.

Hermione smiled a smile that was content and happy at first but soon turned into a sad one. She pushed Draco off and curled up next to him. He pulled the sheets over them and they lay side by side, looking at each other.

He smiled at her.

"Bet this was better than anything with the dunderhead , huh?"

Hermione didn't say anything.

"You deserve better." he said quietly.

"Draco…" she didn't want to ruin it, but this couldn't become a habit. She had to commit herself to Cole.

"Hermione…hear me out."

"No, Draco. I can't. This…whatever it is...it can't become a habit. I'm getting married tomorrow." she sighed, ignoring the voice inside that screamed that the words felt wrong.

"But-"

"Draco." she said sternly.

"I love you."

Hermione sat up straight in one quick motion and looked him in the eye.

"Wh-what?" she asked shakily.

"I love you."

"You can't. You shouldn't."

"I love you."

"Oh, Draco. But we can't...Cole and I...you...this is all _so_ wrong!"

"I love you."

"But _why_?" she asked him, her eyes welling up. "You _know_ about my life. Why would you say, or better yet, feel that way toward me? I can't even-"

"I don't care. Come away with me, love. I love you, and that's all that matters."

"You can't ask such things of me!" she screeched, pulling away and jumping off the bed, clutching the sheets around her. Tears were rolling down her cheek freely now.

"Why _not_?"

"It's just wrong! I mean, you're _Draco Malfoy,_ and I'm _Hermione Granger!_ So no, just... _no_!"

He got off the bed, glaring at her. His nudity didn't seem to bother him.

"And put some clothes on!" she looked away, trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach.

"That didn't seem to be a problem a few minutes ago," he mumbled, but put on his boxers nonetheless.

"I have to go." she sighed, wiping her face.

"No." he looked at her.

" _What_?"

"You _won't_ go. For the last time, HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU! Stay with _me_!"

"No, Draco." she scowled.

"Why _not_?"

"It's just wrong!" she said again.

"But why? You don't even love him! You're lying to yourself!"

"I am not!" she walked around the room, picking up pieces of her clothing. She frowned when she found her knickers.

She dressed quickly, not meeting his eye. Once she was finished, she headed to the door. Turning the knob, she looked back at him.

"It won't happen again, Malfoy. Goodbye and good riddance."

And then she left, her mind and body and soul ripping apart, demanding her to go back, to stay with Draco, to let him hold her, love her, content her and have her. To tell him something she should have a long time ago. Words that were capable of changing things, the people around her and his own life. _Her own life._ Words she _couldn'_ t tell him. Words she'd have to mutter to another person.

She sighed heavily as she found her way out. It wasn't too hard, considering the parties she'd attended here.

She walked out the gates and took one last look at the gates. The house. The gardens. The flowers. His bedroom window.

There, standing in front of the house, she felt at ease. It was peaceful, and she could say the words.

"I love you, too." she whispered into the night sky.

His bedroom window was the last thing she saw as she apparated to her apartment.

 **You know it.**

 **Encourage me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

"There," Ginny said softly, pinning the last pin into place.

Hermione looked up at the mirror for the first time that morning. Her hair was all fixed, put into and elegant up-do with a few curls framing her face.

She smiled as she looked at her Maid of Honour.

Her Bridesmaids were to be dressed in silver, their dress designs varying. Each dress had a different coloured bow in the side. Luna's was yellow, Daphne's was green, and Pansy's was purple. They had all taken the liberty to pick their dresses themselves. Ginny's dress, however, had been selected by Hermione herself. It was silver too, had an uneven skirt and a bright blue bow. It was backless, and Ginny totally rocked it. The Groomsmen were to be dressed in white suits, their bow-ties matching their partner's bows.

"Thanks so much, Gin. Heaven knows I'd have turned into a disaster without you."

"Yes, yes. We didn't want him to run away, now did we?" Ginny winked.

Hermione looked away, fiddling with the silky robe she was wearing. She felt terribly weird inside. She was getting married. She was getting _married_.

Ginny sensing her friend's discomfort, put an arm around her.

"I'm sorry. _He_ won't ever run away from you, 'Mione. You know he loves you. He won't leave, even if you want him to."

Hermione was overcome by a sudden urge to laugh. _If only you knew,_ she thought. She wanted to tell Ginny everything. What she felt, why she felt it, and everything that had happened. But she wasn't sure she'd understand.

 _Shut up, Hermione. You made your bed, now sleep in it._

Hermione shook her head and stood up from the chair she was sitting in to get her hair done.

"I think it's time to _actually_ get ready," she said.

"Yes, your Highness." Ginny smiled as she walked to the cupboard to pull out the dress.

Hermione slipped out of the robe and chucked it away. She smiled as Ginny brought the dress toward her.

Ginny smiled appreciatively. "He'll like it," she said with a saucy wink and a look pointed to Hermione's inner wear.

Hermione shook her head and smiled despite herself. Good, old Ginevra.

Hermione carefully slipped into the dress and stood still as Ginny bustled around, making last minute changes. Then she stepped into the heels she was supposed to wear that day. Taking in a deep breath, she turned to look at the mirror.

She couldn't help the gasp that escaped.

Hermione looked… _gorgeous._ That was one way to put it, but it didn't suffice. She looked absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful.

Her dress was a pale white, almost creme, had a sharp sweetheart cut, and the skirt ended at her knees in the front. It was long and flowing at the back, covering her heels completely and trailing just a little bit.

She wasn't wearing any jewels except for her engagement ring and diamond earrings, but with the dress's elaborate lace design and white stones, she didn't need any.

Hermione looked at Ginny, who was smiling happily with averted eyes.

"Gin?"

Ginny looked up at Hermione with teary eyes. Hermione stepped forward and pulled Ginny into her arms.

"You look so beautiful…I'm sorry…being silly…silly me…" Ginny carefully but furiously dabbed at her eyes.

Hermione smiled at her. "Thank you, Gin." she said sincerely.

"Oh, no need to thank me. I'd have gotten my way even if you didn't want me to." came the reply from a goofily grinning Ginny.

Hermione was just about to reply, when a sharp knock at the door demanded their attention.

Ginny opened the door to find the Best Man, Blaise, the Bridesmaids, Luna, Daphne and Pansy, and the Groomsmen, Theo, Ron and Harry.

They all gaped at Hermione.

"Merlin, woman," said Blaise, whose wife, Ginevra Zabini, glared at him. He pulled his widely open mouth into a smile. "I mean, WOW."

"Thank you, Blaise." Hermione blushed.

They ushered themselves in and inspected Hermione.

Pansy and Daphne pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe!" came Hermione's strangled voice.

"Your soon-to-be husband'll probably take care of _that_ on his own," snickered Theo, who earned himself a swat on his head from _his_ wife, Luna Nott.

Daphne Weasley rolled her eyes as Pansy Potter laughed. Harry and Ron hugged Hermione, too.

"You look beautiful, 'Mione." said Harry, smiling at her.

"I see why he fell for you." said Ron quietly, with a grin.

"Thank you, Harry. Shut up, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Absolutely stunning," said Luna, in her dreamy voice.

"So do you, Luna. All of you, too. Now stop looking at me like that, all of you!"

They all laughed.

"Time to go?" asked Blaise.

"Yes." said Daphne, looking at the clock.

Everybody filed out of the room and Hermione took a couple of breaths to calm herself down.

 _I'm getting married!_

 _I love him._

Hermione held her head up high indignantly as she left the room.

* * *

 **I appreciate encouragement.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Hermione stared at the wooden doors that lead the way down the stairs and up the aisle.

They opened, allowing the soft sound of music to float toward her.

Nothing was really visible.

"Three minutes," Blaise said, taking Ginny's arm.

Three minutes.

After that, right on cue, she'd walk down the aisle.

Hermione watched as the procession began and the Best Man and the Maid of Honour walked their way out the doors. She took a deep breath and steadied herself.

Harry and Pansy went next, smiling and winking (respectively) at her.

Then, Theo and Luna, with comforting smiles.

Lastly, Ron and Daphne, who were just married themselves.

This was it.

She heard the slight change in the volume of the music, which meant it was her turn.

Smoothing her dress, she adjusted her ring, picked up her bouquet-flowers of shades of periwinkle blue and baby pink-and walked toward the door.

She kept her eyes trained to the ground to avoid tripping as she descended the stairs.

Once she reached flat ground, she looked up to see the flowery archway and the crowd was standing.

Waiting for her.

She trained her eyes toward her soon-to-be husband, who was looking nervously at the ground, fiddling with his blazer.

Waiting for her.

Hermione smiled as she entered the archway, a blush creeping up at her cheeks, making her look even more prettier, if possible.

Everybody was smiling at her, admiring her, complementing her in hushed voices.

She couldn't hear them.

Her eyes were fixed on her bouquet.

She reached the end of the aisle and stepped to the elevated platform where he was standing. She turned, facing him, but staring at his shiny shoes.

She didn't listen to the Ministry official as he spoke.

The only thing running in her head was, _I'm getting married._

It seemed like her mind cleared when her Groom was asked the question.

"I do." was the reply.

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, until death do you part?"

Hermione looked up at him, carefully avoiding the Groom's eyes.

"I do." she said, smiling and blushing.

"With the power vested within me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." he finished with a smile.

Hermione looked up at her husband. He was smirking at her.

"Hi." she said shyly.

"Goodbye and good riddance to Granger." he smiled, pulling her into his arms.

Smiling, she reached up and kissed him.

It was sweet and everything love was.

When they pulled away, she saw him smiling like an idiot.

"Helloooo, Malfoy."

* * *

"I take it last night went well?" snickered Blaise as he joined the new Mr. and Mrs Malfoy at their table.

"Yeah. Thanks, mate." Draco smiled.

"No problems, buddy."

"I wanted to tell Ginny about it so bad!" Hermione said, smiling. "While getting ready today, I mean."

"No please!" screeched Blaise, jumping. "Role play? Honestly? Sounds childish."

"Tell Ginny what?" came a voice from behind Blaise. He spun around to see a certain redhead.

"Nothing, really. Draco and Hermione being stupid, that's it. Have you tried the pie? The pasta's good too. And the cake…" Blaise's voice faded as he walked away with Ginny.

Hermione and Draco laughed to themselves.

"Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione turned to look at her husband.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **Done!**

 **I know, I know. Technically, Draco and Hermione were having a bit of fun in the bar. COLE ANDERSONS DOES NOT EXIST. It was a joke made up by Draco.**

 **In case you're confused about the pairings, this is how they are:**

 **Ron and Daphne.**

 **Blaise and Ginny.**

 **Harry and Pansy.**

 **Theodore and Luna.**

* * *

 **Review!**


End file.
